12 square Grimmaurd
by Drianna
Summary: CHAP 3 POSTÉ OUI!ENFINNotre pauvre petit Sirius est enfermer dans son horrible maison au 12 square Grimmaurd, mais, mumus décide de se pointé le bout du museau...Yaoi, SBRL!
1. Chapitre 1: Home, sweet home

**Disclamer** :Bon bin vala vala, les perso ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont a J.K. Rowling. Mais faut se dire que si un jour, elle décide de les foutre dehors de chez elle avec que leur vêtement comme bagage (et encore...) parce qu'ils sont trop turbulent, y'a de la place en masse chez moi , alors, avec ou sans vêtement(auteur qui bave a l'idée d'accueillir chez elle un Sirius en slip...)

**Avertissement** :Shonen ai, ou Slash(relation amoureuse entre deux homme)!!!!Et oui, toujours pas de lemon!Est-ce que j'en rassure (ou en décevrais-je, au contraire?)?Mais je vous avertie, sa va peut-être devenir un peu chaud...J'ai dit PEUT-ÊTRE!!!Et aussi, BIG SPOILER Tome 5(je me demande pk je dit encore sa, y'a que les incultes ou ceux frapper de malchance chronique qui n'ont pas encore lu OOTP)!!!

**Paring** : Siri/Mumus (comment sa vous vous en doutiez?)!Wéééééééé!Mon couple préféré de tout les temps!!!Je ne crois pas qu'il y aies autre chose...

**Résumé** :Bin, Siri est enfermé dans son manoir et la, mumus se pointe le bout du museau. Sa s'annonce bien, non?Y'a des flash back...

Ra, et j'oubliait, c'est pas toujours la même personne qui raconte...Des fois c'est Sirius, des fois c'est mumus, ça dépend...Et pis merci Half, d'avoir corrigé se chap, si jamais tu repasse par la, sache que chuis reconaissante :)...(D'ailleur, elle a pas corrigercet parti du chap...et sa parait-.-'')

**12 Square Grimaud**

Chapitre 1: Home, sweet home

La maison était vielle, délabrée. Visiblement, les fenêtres n'avaient pas été lavées depuis longtemps et le toit, déjà miteux à l'origine, avait plus que besoin de réparations. La peinture de la porte était écaillées et le petit tapis pour s'essuyer les pieds était rongé jusqu'à la corde. Quelle affreuse maison…

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au chien à sa droite. L'animal en question était gros, avec de larges pattes et un pelage couleur d'ébène aussi doux que du duvet. En se moment, le molosse montrait les dents, il grognait. Il était évident que Padfoot n'aimait pas cet endroit, et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Le vieil homme lui fit un petit sourire. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'actionna une fois. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit et la lumière de l'ampoule se concentra en une boule lumineuse, aspiré par le petit instrument d'argent. Dumbledore fit la même chose avec le deuxième lampadaire, puis avec le troisième, ainsi que le quatrième…Il recommença la manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun réverbère d'allumé. C'était à présent si sombre dans la rue que le directeur de Poudlard faillit s'enfarger dans Sirius en s'approchant de la porte. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, Dumbledore tapota trois fois sur la serrure en murmurant :

-Espadro Sillinis

Il y eu un petit déclic et les gonds grincèrent. Voilà, la porte était ouverte, la porte de cette maison tant haïe. Il avait fallu plusieurs heure de négociation et d'argumentation pour lui faire accepté de revenir ici. Ce fut donc a contre cœur que Sirius suivit Dumbledore dans l'entrer. Le manoir des Black était sombre et sentait le moisi. D'un coup de baguette magique, Albus fit un peu de lumière dans le hall. Ce qui était caché jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre aurait très bien pu le rester. Le couloir était étroit, la tapisserie rongé par le temps avait des teintes vert sombre, le parquet de bois craquait à chaque pas. Les toiles d'araignée n'étaient pas rare et plusieurs petits tas de poussière accumulée jonchait le sol. Les quelque lampes accrochées aux murs représentaient toutes des serpents, la gueule grande ouverte vers le haut, une flamme bleu sortant de leur bouche. Des dizaines de portrait endormis aux cadres d'argent terni décoraient le mur. Quelques portes aux poignées en forme de tête de serpent s'alignaient dans le couloir au bout du quel trônait le tableau le plus imposant de la maison. Le portait de Mme Black…

La peinture était incroyablement réaliste et la femme, pour l'instant endormie, était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Sirius. Cheveux noir moucheté de gris tiré en chignon, taille fine, trait tendu, creusé, lèvres pincé et air noble, voilà à quoi ressemblait sa mère.

Padfoot avait toujours haï, redouté cette femme. Bien plus que son père, il fallait l'avouer. Certes, lui non plus n'avais jamais vraiment bénéficié de l'amour de son fils, mais il était déjà moins pire que cette vieille harpie.

Un claquement de porte le fit sursauté. Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore, debout à-coté de l'encadrement. Le vieil homme le fixa un moment et lui dit :

-Vous pouvez vous transformer, Sirius.

Padfoot s'exécuta. Quelque seconde plus tard, Dumbledore avait en face de lui un homme assez grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient avec élégance devant les yeux, de beaux traits nobles et vêtu d'une vieille robe de sorcier miteuse. Sirius regarda autour de lui et renifla dédaigneusement.

-C'est toujours aussi charmant ici, lâcha-t-il en sarcasme.

-En effet, ça semble très douillet, dit Dumbledore en souriant calmement.

Il passa au jeune homme une petit pile de vêtements en lui disant :

-Tenez, vous pouvez aller vous changer, avant que les autre membres de l'ordre n'arrivent…

-Ouais, merci, marmonna Sirius.

Il attrapa la pile de vêtements et amorça un geste pour monter les escalier. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le stoppa. Kreatur, l'elfe de maison venait d'arriver dans le couloir. En voyant ainsi Sirius et Dumbledore, il se mit a crier.

-Haaaaarg! Que faites-vous ici?!

Les portraits du couloir, alarmé par le cri, se réveillèrent. Mme Black ouvrit les yeux et commença a hurler, elle aussi.

_-Ho!Seigneur!Comment oses-tu, fils indigne?Comment oses-tu souiller ainsi la maison de mes ancêtres par ta présence?!_

Sa voix était horriblement aigu, forte et agressive. Sirius empoigna sa baguette et lança un sort de Stupéfixion sur sa mère, mais le rayon ne fit que ricocher sur le tableau. L'éclair rouge traversa le hall et frappa de plein fouet Kreatur qui se trouvait en bas de l'escalier a présent. L'elfe de maison se retrouva K.O., face contre terre.

_-Hors de ma vu, traître, fils abject!_

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et marmonna quelque chose. L'image se figea, comme les vrais portraits moldus. Mrs. Black avait les bouche ouverte et pointait un doigt accusateur sur son fils. Sirius soupira et stupéfixia les autres portraits qui se remirent a dormir dans leur cadres. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, toujours avec ce sourire calme.

-C'est permanent, ce sortilège? demanda Padfoot.

-Non, justement…Avez-vous des rideaux?

-'tendez…

Il se dirigea vers Kreatur, l'elfe de maison toujours stupéfixé, et lui donna un coup de baguette tout en murmurant :

-Enervatum.

Un frisson parcourue l'échine de l'elfe et, dans un sursaut, la petite créature se réveilla. Avant que cette dernière ce mette a hurler, Sirius plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lâcha d'une voix sèche et dure :

-Bon, écoute-moi, petite vermine. Je suis le dernier membre de cette maudite famille à être encore en vie, donc c'est a moi que tu dois obéir. Premièrement, arrêtes de te débattre et tais-toi. Deuxièmement, va me chercher des rideaux assez grand pour recouvrir le portrait de _ma mère_.

Les yeux de Kreatur s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il alla pour protester, mais un regard féroce de la part de Sirius le fit taire. Il se leva rageusement et monta les escaliers, essuyant des larmes de haine au passage.

-Raaah, marmonna-t-il, cet horrible traître veut recouvrir le portrait de la maîtresse! Ahhh, ma pauvre, pauvre maîtresse!Que dirait-elle si elle voyait Kreatur obéir à ce petit salopiot?!

-Tu savais qu'il t'entendait, le « petit salopiot »?!S'exclama Sirius.

Kreatur se tourna lentement vers lui et s'inclina bien bas en disant :

-Kreatur ne comprend pourquoi le maître s'énerve contre lui, dit-il, mais il va de ce pas chercher les rideaux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lança un regard dégoûté à l'elfe. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans l'escalier en maudissant Padfoot, comme si ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Un ingrat, voilà ce que c'est… Ah, ma pauvre Maîtresse…

Sirius soupira, lâchant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : « 'spèce de ptite merde… »

Il se tourna alors vers Dumbledore.

-Je vais allez me changer moi, dit-il.

-D'accord, répondit le directeur de Poudlard, je vais vous arranger quelque chose pour le portrait de votre mère, et après, j'irai avertir les derniers membres…

Sirius lâcha nonchalamment un « O.K ». Il monta avec résignation les marches menant au deuxième étage, se demandant si la salle de bain était toujours en état…sûrement pas…

Il poussa la porte délabrée qui menait à la salle d'eau, puis fit un peu de lumière. Hé ben, franchement, il se demanda ce que Kreatur avait bien pu foutre durant toute ces années, enfermé dans ce manoir. Parce qu'à voir l'état de la pièce, il y'avait de quoi se poser des questions…

Le miroir, en haut de l'évier, était cassé –sept en de malheur, pensa Sirius-, le bain, dont les pattes griffues étaient ternies, était recouvert de cernes et de taches brunâtres dont il préférait ignorer la provenance. De petites araignées, qui tissait calmement leur toile avant l'arrivée de Padfoot, tentaient maintenant d'échapper à la lumière émanant de sa baguette. Le rideau de douche était recouvert de crasse et lorsque Sirius tourna la poignée du robinet, l'eau qui sortit abordait une jolie couleur rouille. Le reste de la pièce n'était guerre plus réjouissant. Le lavabo était entaché de traces blanches peu ragoûtantes, et une couche de poussière recouvrait le robinet. Quant à la cuvette du W.C, Kreatur semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps comment tirer la chasse.

-Mouais…marmonna Sirius.

Il soupira et conclut qu'il allait devoir utiliser quelque sort s'il voulait être présentable tout a l'heure, à l'arrivée des autres membres. Allez, on se retrousse les manches et on se motive! Sirius empoigna sa baguette d'un air déterminé, sachant que ça allait être long. Que se soit pour transformer une belette en tablier ou pour se couper les ongles d'orteils, Sirius avait toujours maîtrisé tous les sortilèges qu'on lui avait montré. Tous, à l'exception de ceux concernant le ménage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était inexplicable… En fait, il avait fini par conclure que c'était de famille, puisque Tonk était, elle aussi, assez nulle dans ce domaine.

Sirius retroussa ses manches et s'approcha de la baignoire.

Une heure plus tard, il sorti en trombe de la salle de bain, trempé comme une soupe, une serviette hâtivement enroulée autour de la taille. Quand il allait attraper le ?#$! qui avait sonné à la porte…! Une chance, Mrs. Black était encore sous l'enchantement de Dumbledore…

Il faillit manquer une marche en descendant l'escalier, puisqu'il était totalement mouillé. De se fait, toute la poussière du parquet se ramassait collé sur la plante de ses pieds.

-Raah, si c'est Rogue, je l'explose, juré…pensa Sirius.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais le regard noir qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter à l'inconnu disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à des yeux exorbités

Remus Lupin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le teint écarlate, l'air plus que niais.

**Fin du chap**

Alors?Vous avez aimer, détesté?Vous avez envie de me balancer par la fenêtre a cause de cette fin foireuse?Y'a qu'une chose a faire : REEEVVVVIIIEEEEWWWWEEEZZZ!!!

Enfin, siouplait....


	2. Chapitre 2: 14 ans plus tard

°intro a la manière du Donjon de Naheulbeuk°

Après 23 siècle d'attente(n'importe quoi…--''), le chapitre 2 de 12 square grimaud est enfin en ligne, pour le plus grand plaisir des fan de Siri/Mumus. L'autrice, Drianna, s'excuse du retard qu'elle a pris et rejette la faute sur son ordinateur, qui lui a exploser a la figure en fin d'août, tandis qu'elle écrivait la suite…Elle a perdu toute (je dit bien toute!) ses fic durant son reformatage et c'est a peine si elle a pu sauvé ses images yaoi sur final fantasy, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des anneaux et de tout le reste…En plus, elle manquait d'inspiration et était coincé la…Y'avait même pas de bonne musique pour l'aider…La pauvre!

(Herm…j'vais arrêter la…--', mais, y'a personne qui pourrait me suggéré des titre de chanson qui les inspire, quand ils écrivent, p-c-q la…j'en ai vraiment besoin!Mes quatre chanson fétiche du moment ne tiendrons pas longtemps si je continue a les écouté en boucle comme sa!Et pis, remercier Systeme Of A Down pour la chanson Ariales!Ce fut ma plus grande source d'inspiration pour se chapitre!Sans elle, j'y serais toujours pas…)

**Auteure **:Drianna, la folle yaoiste et scyzophène…Chuis malade aujourd'hui!!!Ouuuin T.T…J'ai manquer l'école et je suis la, devant l'ordi a têté mes pastille au citron et miel (d'ailleur, je me suis éffondré de rire en lisant l'emballage « Lemon/Honey »…Ma mère comprenais pas, elle se demandais si cette saveur m'allait… Je lui ai répondu tout sourire que s'était paaaaaaarfait!°sourire con°)Alors, si jamais y'a des trucs qui cloche ou des fautes d'ortho, soyez indulgents, j'ai un mal de bloc impossible…T.T, et

**Disclamer** :J'était en train déshabillé subtilement mon Sirichou dans son sommeil quand je suis tombé sur un truc zarb. Paddy a "property of J.K. Rowling" de tatoué sur la fesse gauche(arrêtez de me traité de perverse!c'est pas ma faute s'il dormait sur le ventre…et pis faut dire qu'il font plus les élastiques de boxer aussi serré que dans le temps!C'est a peine si j'ai eu a tiré!) …Y'a quelqu'un qui comprend se que sa veux dire ?

**Genre** : Yaoi !!(je dis bien yaoi, non pas p-c-q il va avoir de lemon (y'aura ptêtre une lime à la limite (une mini toute petite pas surette pour deux sous…) mais pas plus !chuis pas si hentai que sa tout de même, et pis j'ai qu'treize ans!Tsé !), mais bien parce que les yaoi contiennent, ou sous-entendent au min (enfin, il me semble), des rapport sexuelles entre les deux protagoniste…Bref, la relation est plus mature…Et pis puisque Mumus et Paddy sont d'venu grand °verse une larme, émue°, sa convient plus que Shonen ai (les shonen ai sont des histoire plus romantique, plus naïve entre les deux perso…Bref, sa convient bien plus lorsqu'on parle d'enfant, d'ados a la limite(12-13-14 ans, ptêtre…), ou de petit flirte sans conséquence…ou encore de death fic ou y zont a peine le temps de se rouler une pelle !viiii !chuis sadiqueeeuh!!)Et pis comme toute fic made by me qui se respecte, ben c un angst en devenir, et sûrement drama…et pis sa sera obligatoirement death fic…TT …snif…Sirius…Pheonix aie son ame…(ah, hu, non, sa c dans Final Fantasy…désolé… --°, chuis comme dans ma passe de ce temps-ci…)

**Pairring** :Ben, heu, toujours le même, c'est a dire Paddy et Moony qui se font des câliiiiins (et peut-être plus Ôo ?Arf, non, arrêtez moi ces images mentals pas catholique, ça nuit a votre cerveau !Ma bande de ptites perverse (pervers, peut-être Ôo…?ya des mecs qui lisent du yaoi ?), allez (mais non, c'est affectueux comme surnom )! )!

**Résumé** :Que se passe-t-il quand on lâche un Sirius a moitié a poil devant un mumus a fleur de peau ?Mwéhéhé, réponse dans se chap !

**Réponse au Reviews** (waou, 13 reviews pour un chap !Je suis sur le cul !Marchi, fan de Mumus et de Siri…Je vous fait a tous et a toutes (surtout a toutes, car je crois que vous étiez toutes des filles a me reviewer ) une ÉNORME bizz ! Arf, mais que serais-je sans vous ?):

**Lapieuvredudesert** :Faible pour Siri ?Lion ?Et je t'ai vue au forum de monde du slash !Mwéhéhé !Mais que de ressemblance, dit donc!Et pis t'ai ma première revieweuse en plus !Sa mérite bien un calin, nan (désoler, je crois que mon séjour au forum ma affecté plus que je le croyais… -.-'')?°calin à lapieuvredudesert°Pour ton bonheur, voici la suite…désoler si sa a été long, hum…-.-''…

**alana** **chantelune** :Marchi pour la Review, Alana (je peux t'appeler Alana?)!Je suis désoler pour les fautes, chuis pas hyper douée en orthographe, et puis en plus, j'ai pas de Beta-readeur (ou readrice)…Alors bon…C'était à prévoir…Je devrais p'têtre me chercher une beta…'fin, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!

**gaelle** **griffondor** :Bon, ben j'espère que ce chap t'aideras a te faire une idée sur ma fic!J'ai pas fait dans le très long pour le premier chapitre, je sais, et malheureusement, ce chap si aussi est un peu court…Dsl ''… !Et au fait, merci pour la review !

**misao** **maxwell** :Viiii !Vive les moony/paddy!Allez, toutes ensemble :PUPPIES POWAAAAAAAAA! !Mwéhéhé…Herm, désolé…C'est mon cri de guerre du moment…--…Fin, chuis contente que ma fic te plaise !J'espère que se chap sera a la hauteur tes attentes…Bonne lecture('fin, je l'espère…-.-''), et merci pour la review !

**lesfolles** :Hé, t'en mieux dans se cas…Heureuse de voir que sa te (vous ?Ôo) plais!Merci pour la review, et voilà la suite !

**Roxanne** **de** **Bormelia** :En fait, c'est ma vision des choses de se qui c'est passer a la (re)formation de l'ordre, alors, oui, c'est un peu un POV du début du Tome 5, et oui, c'est un peu ma version du Tome 5 ;)…Au fait, merci pour la review, c'est très sympa, contente que sa te plaise !Voici la suite!

**Jenny** :PTDRRRRRRRRRRR!J'était morte de rire en lisant ta review!T'as de bonne idée tu sais?D'ailleurs, c'est tellement une bonne idée, ton truc de serviette qui tombe, que je n'ai pue m'empêcher de l'inclure dans la fic…Sa ne te dérange pas j'espère?'fin, prend le comme un hommage a ton imagination fertile!;P, Et pis vi, tous a poil, on fait une orgie!!!Mé nan, je décconne…malheureusement…-.-''…Tk, merci bcp pour la review, et bonne lecture!:)

**Machan** **Valentine** :Lolol, se que Mumus va faire ?Huuuum, tu verra dans se chap, mais lui sauté, sa sera pas une mauvaise idée ;P…Huhum…'Fin, j'arrête avec mes perversité…Merci bcp pour ta review, et voici la suite !(Loll, au fait, j'ai beaucoup ton pseudo…ben vi, on me surnome ma-chan, et pis Valentine, se serais pas comme un certains Vincent Vanlentine, dans FF7…a moins que se sois moi qui est vraiment obsédé par se jeu…possible…-.-'', arf, en plus je parle vraiment trop, désoler…-.-'''')

**Lisandra** :Ha, heu, non, c'est la première fois que tu me review, mais heu, c'est pas grave :), merci pour avoir laisser un commentaire! pour ce qui est de la suite, elle est la juste ici, toute fraiche sorti de ma tétête ;P !J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Maria** :Viiii, je sais je suis cruelle, niek niek niek °rire sadique made by me, ©Drianna (n'importe quoi, vraiment -.-'')°, cette fin est vraiment foireuse, mais bon, je me ratrape avec se chap, je crois!'Fin, tu le lira, et tu m'en donnera des nouvelles (Enfin, sa s'rais cool ,moi je trouve ;P)…Bonne lecture, et merci pour la review!

**Sinwen** :Mais naaaan, Mumus n'a jamais l'air niais en effet, il fait simplement un imitation du merlan fri, nuance ;P(Ok, j'arrête…) !Non mais, c pas p-c-q il a parfois l'air niais qu'il est niais !Tk, moi je considère pas mumus comme un niais, rassure toi :)!Sinon, ben un gros merci pour la review, et la suite est juste ici!J'espère que tu vas aimer :D!

**Enola83** :Arf, je sais, sa ma pris une éternité avant de poster, je suis vraiment désoler-.-'', en fait, j'était pas vraiment en vac, c'est plutôt mon ordi qui a planté, comme marquer au dessus. Après sa, mon inspiration c'est fait la malle, et je suis resté bloquer trèèèèèèèès longtemps T.T…Encore désoler…Tk, le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner, c'est de posté le chap2, non ?Alors, ben, le voici !J'espère qu'il te plaira !Ho, et, merci pour la review :) !

**Cocbys** :Hinhin, A-Chan, A-chan°fait la pose de la réflexion intense°…Non désoler, connais pas…Mé naaaaaaan, j'déconne (-VDLR :C'est pas nouveau…)!Dit donc, sa fait un bout que tu l'a posté, cette review !Loll, sa m'fait drole, j'me sent toute nostalgique du coup…Arf, je dit vraiment n'importe quoi…-.-''…Enfin, voici le chap2 !Celui que tu attend depuis si longtemps !Allez, une ptite danse de la victoire pour fêter cette événement ?°mets a fond l'opening de Gravitation°NOOOOOOOO, WANA SEEL YOUR SOUUUL!!°se rend compte qu'on la regarde° °baisse le son° oups…-.-''… Bon, ben, trêve de célébration, je te souhaite bonne lecture, consœur yaoiste !J'espère au moins que sa te décevra pas !

Bon, maintenant, place a la fic !!!

…

…

…

Heu, attendez, j'allais oublier…mon cri de guerre du moment : PUPPIES POWER !!!(mais ou est-ce que j'ai bien pu piger cette devise?J'ai vraiment un blanc la…raah, sa me gosse… !)

…

…

**12 square Grimaud**

Chapitre 2 :14 ans plus tard

Ho mon dieu…

Un dieu, oui…S'était le mot…Il n'y avait qu'un dieu pour égalé la beauté de l'être que se tenait devant lui…

Ses long cheveux noir dégoulinant, collé a son visage, ses superbes yeux gris écarquillé…Ses lèvres fine légèrement entrouverte, parsemé de petite perle d'eau…

Son torse finement musclé, le long duquel courrait les gouttes…Goutte indécente et maligne…Goutte qui traçaient les ligne parfaite de sa poitrine, puis qui continuait leur chemin le long de l'abdomen, pour aller mourir dans sa serviette blanche, hâtivement nouer autour de ses hanches…Une…unique…serviette…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense a sa… 

Mais son visage, son superbe visage, si près lui…Sa bouche…a quelque centimètre de la sienne…Entrouverte, mouillé, humecté…Il n'avait qu'un geste a faire pour aller cueillir les petite gouttelettes qui…

Non.

Remus Lupin revint à lui…Puis s'éloigna de Sirius, en même temps que se dernier reprenait ses esprits.

-Moony !s'exclama-t-il, Je…ho!

Il venait de se rappeler qu'il était en serviette.

-Et merde…Excuse ma tenu, dit-il, lui faisait un pauvre sourire, j'étais dans la douche quand tu as sonné…

Une cohorte d'image mental pas très catholique traversèrent l'esprit du lycanthrope suite à cette phrase. Ce dernier s'efforça de les chasser, en même temps que la rougeur de ses joues.

-C'est pas grave…fit Remus, déglutissant avec difficulté, en fait, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser…

-Bah, tu pouvais pas savoir…Allez, entre…

Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à passer le portique. Remus, la respiration difficile, s'efforça de paraître calme et détendu tandis qu'il avançait vers l'intérieure de la maison. Le torse de Sirius se trouvait quelque centimètre de lui…Il le savait, il sentait la chaleur qui en émanait…Il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs, parce que sinon, ça allait mal se terminer…

La porte de l'entré se referma derrière lui. Le bruit le fit légèrement sursauter.

Voilà, il y était…Il était seul avec Sirius…

Cela faisait 14 ans que ça ne s'était pas produit…

14 ans…

Non, il ne voulais pas y penser…Il ne _fallait_ pas qu'il y pense…Pas ici, pas maintenant…Pas aujourd'hui…

Un silence très lourd s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Ni l'un, ni l'autre semblait savoir se qu'il fallait faire ou dire…Les deux gênés, planté la comme des idiots.

Paddy se gratta la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Remus fuyait son regard…

-Hey, Rem…fit alors l'animagus.

Son ton était bas, il semblait nerveux…Est-ce que Sirius avait l'intention de reparler de ce qui s'était passer 14 ans au par avant ?Lui donner une quelconque explication… ?

Non…Pas ça…Le lycanthrope ne voulait pas remettre se sujet sur la table, il n'en avait pas la force…Il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'excuse de se qu'il avait fait, qu'il lui dise que c'était de sa faute, qu'il ne savait se qu'il faisait, ou Merlin savait quelles autres excuses…

Il voulait continuer de croire que Sirius avait agit en toute connaissance de cause, et que ce n'était pas une façon de le déstabiliser, ou n'importe quoi dans se genre…Il voulait garder cette douce illusion pour lui…Il voulait espérer…

Pourquoi Sirius devait-il lui enlever cette petite parcelle de bonheur qu'il lui avait un jour accordé?Se rendait-il compte à quel point il le faisait souffrir?À quel point il l'avait fait souffrir ?Et à quel point il le ferait souffrir en mettant les choses au clair ?

-Tu sais…continua Sirius, devant le silence du loup-garou, C'est vrai que sa fait environ 14 ans de ça déjà, mais…

-Mais…?articula difficilement Remus, une boule dans la gorge.

-Je…je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on y revienne…

Remus se senti soudainement très vide…Dans une sorte d'état d'inconscience, ses neurones refusant de se connecter à nouveaux…Il se contenta de regarder Sirius, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis, il le flottement se dissipa, et il sourit…Il sourit comme à son habitude…Pour que les autres ne le voient pas souffrir…C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius alla pour rajouter quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant entrer une tornade aux cheveux bleu électrique.

-Hé !Siri, mon chou !Ça fait un baille !S'exclama Tonks, se dirigeant vers son cousin, tout sourire.

-Tonks ?Fit Sirius, un peu sonné par l'apparition soudaine de la métamorphe.

-Mais nan, Cornelius Fudge, idiot!fit-elle, tout sourire.

Elle jeta un œil à la tenu de son cousin puis à Remus. Son sourire s'élargie…

-Ben dit donc, y'a de quoi se demander ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive, fit-elle, l'air espiègle, À moins que tu te ballade toujours en serviette pour accueillir tes invités, Siri…

-Hééé!Va pas t'imaginer des choses, espèce de perverse!S'exclama Sirius, visiblement embarrasser, J'étais dans la douche…

-Avec ou sans Remus ?le coupa Tonks.

-Nan, mais selon toi!?

-Y c'est passé des trucs pas catholique dans cette salle de bain !

-T'es désespérante, soupira Sirius, avec un sourire.

-C'est sa, et toi t'es à poil, va donc te rhabiller, fit Tonks.

Elle lui donna un petite tape sur les fesses pour appuyer sa remarque, mais elle accrocha en même temps la serviette par mégarde…

Dans un « flop » sonore, la dite serviette tomba lourdement sur le sol, dévoilant au yeux présents absolument TOUTE l'anatomie de Sirius.(clin d'œil à Jenny ;P)

Un ange passe, suivit d'une migration de vache espagnole orange picoté bleu, d'une armé de pikachu claustrophobe sous sugar high et d'un troupeau de poulpe en rûte abordant une superbe couleur vert fluo clignotante rose bonbon…

Le tout ponctué d'un silence très très lourd…

Tandis que les lueurs fluorescentes des derniers poulpes miroitaient sur les murs, Remus tenta désespérément de ne pas rester trop scotcher des yeux sur une partie, disons, plus…basse… de l'anatomie de Sirius…Et ainsi que d'enlever cet air con de son visage tout en tentant d'effacer le jolie fard qui s'étendait sur ses pommettes…

Tentant, seulement, mais n'arrivant a rien de concluant.

Sirius, trouvant que le matage avait assez duré, se pencha 1, ramassa sa serviette, et la noua autour de ses hanches à nouveau.

Et c'est dans le silence le plus totale qu'il remonta les escaliers vers la salle de bain. Après que la porte eu claquée, on pu entendre au loin quelque « Pock » résonner à des intervalles plus ou moins régulier, résultat de la rencontre entre la tête de Sirius et le mur de la pièce.

Tonks, après un court instant, fut prise d'un fou rire impossible et Remus se dit qu'il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une douche…

Un douche _très_ froide…

Quoique avec Sirius dans la salle de bain, s'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à faire…

Il rougit(encore plus) a cette idée, et sorti prendre de l'air sans autre explication.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus soupira bruyamment, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Cette première réunion des membres de l'Ordre avait été éreintante.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter du plan d'action qu'ils allaient devoir aborder. Dumbledore avait du faire un résumé de la situation avec Voldemort, expliquer ce qui se passait avec Harry, et puis, tour à tour, les membres avait exposé leur connaissances.

Ensuite, une grande discutions sur la répartition des taches et des missions de chacun avait suivit. Les débats avait durer longtemps. Puis, au alentour de minuit, Lupin compris que la réunion était close. Les membres quittèrent peu a peu, et, a la fin, il ne resta plus dans la maison que Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Tonks.

Lui et Sirius n'avait pas repris leur discussion. A vrai dire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

En plus, avec le mal de tête qu'il s'était pris durant la soirée, il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de tenir le coup devant Sirius…

Il soupira de nouveau, puis massa ses tempes douloureuses. Après quelque heures de tourné-retourné dans son lit, il fini par s'endormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Cette nuit la, la lune était presque pleine…On voyait à peine les étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, juste la lune, cette belle lune, jetant ses rayon d'argent sur le toit de la maison. _

_Remus, le bras accoté contre le rebord de la fenêtre, l'observait avec attention. Demain, elle serait pleine. Il n'aurait pas le loisir d'apprécier sa beauté, alors il en profitait maintenant. Il soupira. _

_Quelque bruit de pas l'arrachèrent a sa contemplation. Sirius venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Le brun poussa un soupir._

_-Prochaine fois qu'il se réveille, TU le berces…_

_Remus eu un sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Sirius parlait d'Harry, bien entendu._

_Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux an que Lyli et James s'était marier. Pour l'occasion, ils avait décider de faire une petite sorti. Mignon comme ils étaient, qui auraient pus le leur reprocher?Ils avaient donc confier Harry a Remus et Sirius. Remus et Sirius, car avec cette histoire d'espion, on était jamais trop prudent…_

_En fait, James avait confiance en ses deux amis, mais les autres personne de son entourage, comme Dumbledore, lui avaient conseillé de ne pas laisser Harry seul avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux (Lyli et James), par simple mesure de précaution. Ainsi, quand on gardait le petit, on le faisait à deux.._

_Sirius ouvrit le frigo, se prit une bière et demanda à Remus s'il en voulait une. Ce dernier, toujours absorbé par le reflet de la lune, fit non de la tête. _

_L'animagus s'assis sur une chaise, à coté de la table, et y déposa sa bouteille._

_Personne ne parla durant un long moment, Moony fixant toujours l'astre a qui il devait son surnom, Sirius, le regard absorber par la silhouette du lycanthrope, sirotant sa bière. _

_-Tu pense que c'est moi, hein ?fit enfin le brun, brisant ainsi le silence._

_Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire doucement. L'air qu'il affichait a se moment était terriblement mélancolique. _

_-Moony ?Insista Sirius._

_Le dit moony baissa la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Bien sur que non, il ne pensait pas que c'était lui…Comment Sirius pourrait-il trahir James ?Il adorait James…C'était son meilleur ami…Il serait incapable de faire ça…_

_-Moony !_

_Remus aurait voulu répondre, mais il en était incapable. Ses mot restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. _

_Sirius se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tombé sa chaise, contourna la table, pris le poignet de Remus et retourna violemment, lui plaquant le dos contre le mur de la cuisine. _

_-J'en ai marre de tes silences!Pourquoi ne veux tu pas répondre, Moony?!Si tu pense que c'est moi, pourquoi es-tu incapable de me le dire en face?!_

_Remus avait écarquillé les yeux, ses lèvres s'était légèrement entrouvertes sous le choque. Il regarda Sirius avec incompréhension et détresse, tentant de lui dire quelque chose, de s'expliquer, de lui fournir ce renseignement qu'il voulait._

_-Je…je…bredouilla-t-il, Tu te trompe Sirius…Je n'ai jamais penser que s'était toi…_

_Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable a l'instant, tellement triste._

_-…Pourquoi penserais-je que c'est toi?Tu es Paddy!Le fidèle padfoot, tu serais incapable de faire sa…_

_Il déglutit._

_-…Pour toi…je suis celui qui…?_

_Sa question se perdit dans le fin fond de l'espace temps, Remus étant incapable de terminer sa phrase. _

_Sirius, comprenant très bien ce que voulait dire Remus, resta interdit. Oui, il pensait que s'était Remus. Il se l'était assurer avec fermeté. Il se l'était répété si souvent « si ce n'est pas toi, il ne reste plus que Remus ». Mais en même temps, une partie de lui se refusait a y croire. Une petite parcelle de lui qui contenait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le loup-garou. Un amour secret, qu'il n'avait jamais osée lui révélé…_

_C'est précisément cette parti de lui qui lui hurlait en se moment que Remus ne pouvait pas être un espion de Voldemort. Moony, _Son_ Moony n'était pas capable de faire sa…_

_«…Pour toi…je suis celui qui…? »_

_Celui qui…?_

_Non, jamais Remus, son loup-garou a la bouille d'ange, son petit préfet-en-chef toujours gentil et attentif n'aurait fait sa, comment avait-il pu un jour ne serais-ce que le penser ?Mais que répondre…Il venait a l'instant de dire a Remus d'être franc avec lui…_

_Puis, la dite réponse se montra, simple et innocente, voir même…Évidente ? Peut-être pas…Tentante ?Oui… _

_Sirius déglutit, et plongea ses prunelles dans celle dorée de Remus. Elle était empreinte d'une telle détresse à l'instant…Moony voulait savoir, et le silence de Sirius lui faisait peur…Lui qui d'habitude appréciais le silence…Mais un Sirius silencieux, sa n'augurais rien de bon… _

_Il croyait que c'était lui ?_

_Oui, évidemment…Il pensait que s'était lui…Il avait peur de le dire, pour ne pas le blesser, sûrement…_

_Le lycanthrope baissa la tête, ravalant un sanglot._

_-D'accord…je…je comprends…murmura-t-il._

_Il sentis alors une main lui relever le visage, pour ensuite se faire foudroyer par un regard intensément gris. _

_-Non, tu comprend pas…_

_En effet…en se moment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ou voulait en venir Sirius…De plus, son cœur battait la chamade, et sa respiration se saccadait. La proximité de son corps avec celui de Sirius le rendait nerveux, et un frisson lui avait traverser toute l'échine alors qu'il avait senti peau de Paddy toucher la sienne…Il n'était pas en état de comprendre…_

_-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas, fit Sirius, Je ne comprend pas …_

_Il se stoppa et baissa les yeux._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas, Paddy ?Murmura Remus, la voix plus roque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_Sirius s'était tu a nouveau et avait ramener son bras le long te son corps. Il serrais les poings._

_-Pourquoi …tenta-t-il._

_Il déglutit avec difficulté._

_-Pourquoi même si je me suis répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible, je suis incapable de te considéré en tant que le traître…_

_Remus avait de plus en plus de difficulté a respiré._

_-Pourquoi, même si tout sa serait totalement logique, je suis persuadé que se n'est pas toi…_

_Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus du loup-garou, réduisant ainsi l'écart qui les séparait. Remus ne pouvait pas reculer, il était coincé entre le corps du brun et le mur. Son regard était captiver par la fière silhouette de son ami, il n'avait plus que lui en tête. _

_-Pourquoi ton regard a lui seul fait sombré au néant toute mes résolutions et toute ses fois ou je me suis répété « Il ne reste plus que lui, sa ne peux être que lui… »… _

_Doucement, il pris le visage de Remus dans ses mains et plongea son sublime regard gris dans le sien couleur d'or. Le cœur du loup-garou avait cesser de battre. _

_-Pourquoi, j'ai terriblement envie de faire ça …depuis si longtemps…murmura Sirius, approchant son visage de celui de Remus._

_Le souffle de Paddy vint se mêler au sien. Son cœur s'était remis a battre, a une vitesse folle, cette fois-ci. Puis, les lèvres de Sirius, douce et chaude, virent de poser ses les siennes…C'était… Incroyable…Sirius l'embrassait !Il s'était imaginer se moment un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais ses images n'avais su lui procuré autant de sensation qu'a cette instant. Il avait des frissons et un courrant électrique avait traverser toute les parcelle de son être lorsque la langue du brun s'était mit a caresser doucement ses lèvres. _

_Remus ouvrit la bouche et s'accrocha au vêtement de Sirius, pressant encore plus son corps contre le sien. Il senti une mains de l'animagus quitté ses joues et se faire un chemin jusqu'a sa nuque, tandis que l'autre se baladait librement sur son torse, le faisant souffrir de plaisir à chacune de ses caresses d'expert . Le baiser devint plus passionner et leurs langues s 'amusait ensemble dans un ballet sensuel et excitant, chacune se faisant tantôt soumise et docile, tantôt passionné et désespéré , voire même taquine_

_Bien vite, l'air manqua et Sirius délaissa la bouche du lycanthrope, portant son attention sur son cou. Il suivit une petite ligne sur la peau fine de Moony qui menait à la clavicule, parsemant sa route de mille baiser, puis, une fois rendu à destination, mordilla gentiment l'os. Remus gémit et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, lui laissant le champs libre. Mais au lieu de continuer ses douces tortures dans le cou du loup-garou, le dit Paddy remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille et la mordit doucement, assénant une autre vague de frisson au châtain. _

_-Si…Sirius…tenta-il, sa voix dissimulant très mal son désir._

_Mais le brun le fit taire, posant une deuxième fois sa bouche sur la sienne et…_

_-OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!! 2_

_Remus, surpris par les pleures du petit poupon, poussa brusquement Sirius loin de lui et lâcha un juron. Sirius, quant à lui, n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. _

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sorti en trompe de la cuisine, volant a la rescousse du petit bébé qui l'avait pourtant déranger pendant une étude de l'anatomie canine des plus intéressante._

_Remus soupira, s'accota contre le mur et fixa un point dans le vide, tentant de calmé les battement de son cœur, et accessoirement de faire baiser sa température corporelle…_

_Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?3_

_-Ho, par merlin…murmura-t-il, se laissant glisser le long du mur de la cuisine. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans deux chambres du 12 Square Grimaud, les derniers maraudeur se réveillèrent simultanément, quittant sans le savoir le même rêve.

14 ans s'était écouler depuis…

**Fin du Chap**

Voilà voilou !!!J'ai enfin fait la suite !C'est ma ch'tite cocbys qui va être contente !J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, perso, je l'aime bien !Félicité moi, c'est mon premier vrai bizou posté sur !!Mais tout le monde s'en fout, je suppose…--…Enfin…Vous avez un commentaire a posté, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?Ben, z'avez qu'a poster une review!!!Bon, ben c bien bo tout sa, mais je vais y allez !Zibou a tous et toutes !!!Et que le yaoi sois avec vous !

1 :Vi, je sais, un Sirius nu qui se penche, c'est de plus…Tentant !!!N'est-ce pas moony XD XD XD XD °Mode hyper perverse on°?

2 :Il a vraiment le don pour les emmerdes, se petit…Non mais j'ai jamais vu un mec avec un timing aussi mauvais (sauf peut-être Hisoka, qui se r'trouve toujours étrangement au même endroit que Muraki les soir de lune rouge dans Yami no Matsuei, mais bon…--'')!

3 :Il est trop poli, le Remus. Dans se temps la, on dit : Mais c'est quoi se bordel ?!?!


	3. Chapitre 3:Pantoufle, café et crème chan...

**(CE CHAPITRE N'A PAS ÉTÉ BETA-READER POUR L'INSTANT!JE N'AI FAIT CELA QUE POUR VOUS ÉVITEZ UNE ATTENTE DE PLUS!(mais je vais le faire corriger dès que je le pourrai, et le mettrai sur le site au plus tôt, ne vous en faite pas…))**

**Avant tout **: Je suis désoler si ça a été long à uploader cette fic…En fait, je n'ai pas été très productive, cet hiver…Je m'en excuse…J'ai fait une _grosse_ dépression, et ma psy (si, si, j'en ai maintenant une…mais ne vous inquiéter pas, chère lectrices (lecteurs?), elle ne vaincra pas ma folie de si tôt…) dit que je devrais couper dans l'ordinateur…°fille qui écrit uniquement a l'ordi° °ne se sert de ses crayons que pour dessiner des yaoi°

**Auteure** :Tarée…Heu…non, je veux dire Drianna…quoique en fin de compte, ça revient a peu près au même…-.-'…

**Disclaimer** :J'ai beau le frotter avec une guenille et du savon, le récurer avec une brosse à dent, le passer sous l'eau de Javelle, le frictionner avec de la laine métallique, le « Proprety of J.K. Rowling » que Paddy à sur la fesse gauche refuse de partir!Mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu!Je vais frotté jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…(la mienne, pas celle de paddy…)!Après ça, on passera à Remus ;P°regard de perverse fini à la puissance 300 000 (comment ça profiteuse?Meeeeeuh non, vous vous faites des idées!)°

**Genre** :Yaaaaaaaaaoi!Ô grand Maître du Yaoi!J'invoque ta perversité sacré pour me donner la force d'écrire le chapitre 3 de ma fic!°s'incline devant le Maître°Ameeen!(Où sa, une secte?) A par de ça, ben, humoristique, un peu n'importe quoi, trop sérieux par moment, pas assez à d'autre…

**Pairing** :Un p'tit nonos et une jolie lune ronde, est-ce que sa vous suffit comme information ;P?

**Résumé** :Fixation sur des pantoufles ringardes et récurage de plancher

**Réponse au Reviews** (19 reviews…19…reviews, plus 13…sa fait 32!LECTEUR ET LECTRICE DE CETTE FIC, JE VOUS AIMEEEEEUH!(affectueuse aujourd'hui la fille…-.-'')) :

**Jenny** : Haha!Hum…Sirius c'est sûrement réveiller avec une raideur dans le caleçon, et je doute que ce sois la seule fois que ça lui arrive !Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te changer les idées avec mes fics !C'est sur que les passages coquin, comme tu dis, c'est bien plus sympathique que les science et autre joie de l'école…Et autre merde de la vie…Genre les journée merdique…J'espère que sa va mieux depuis, hum… ?Enfin…Espérons aussi que ce deuxième chapitre te plaise !Je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir pris autant de temps !Allez, merci beaucoup pour la, non, LES reviews :) !

**Gaelle griffondor** :Merci bien pour la review!Je sais, je suis longue a updater, mais bon…

**Cocbys** : Hum…hum…je me demande bien se que c'était cette torture de noël, hihi…Herm, bon, je sais, je suis lente a écire, je sais, je sais…Mais que veux tu, sa fait parti de ma nature!Je suis une lente naturelle!(SC : Pas de quoi se vanter…)…Mais bon…Le chapitre est bien la, et va pas te plaindre pour le chaperon, j'ai déjà poster le chap 4, niéhé…bon, va falloir que je poste la suite, par contre, mais bon….Allez, espérons que sa te redonne un peu sourire, se chapitre…et Bon, heu…Bonne lecture, ma chtite cocbys…Et merci pour LES reviews ;P…Et d'ailleur, j'y pense comme sa…Tu va lire se chapitre 3 de 12 Square, et ensuite, tu va vite lire Chiche, comme promis, piger!Allez, va, petite belette daltonienne!

**Louloute2** : « _Là, je reconnais en toi une vrai québécoise, ou bedon une française qui a appris les différer meanings de gosser_ » Hum, hum…Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment …? XD Enfin, heureuse que tu es apprécier la scène du baiser, moi aussi, je l'aime bien…Merci pour la review!Et j'espère que ce chap te plaira! 

**MoonyShae** :Hum, hum…la torture du bishonen est une de mes activité préféré, comme tu peux le voir…Alors, pour se qui est de Paddy, et bien c'est son tour dans se chap d'en morfler…Niéhéhé…Naaan, je suis pas sadique pour deux sous, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser ça?Enfin, merci pour la review!En espérant que se nouveau chap te plaira!

**Cyrano** : …°relis les review de Cyrano° °COMPLÈTEMENT MORTE DE RIRE° XD…XD…XD…!Putain, tu peux pas savoir comment je me marre dans tes reviews!C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ton nom signer en haut d'un commentaire, et surtout de le lire!Je tenais a te le dire, quoi ;P…Et puis…Je sais, je suis une vilaine sadique méchante et pas gentille!Je devrais me punir pour sa °passe en mode elfe de maison° Vilaine Dri, vilaine dri!°se tape le crane contre son écran° °mode elfe de maison off° Herm…Et on peut débarquer les hanches des gens avec une petite cuillère…?°impressioner° Waoou!Tu me montrera comment faire!XD…enfin…J'arrête de blablater!Je vais poster de chapitre au plus sacrant, comme on dirait par chez moi, et comme sa t'aura plus a attendre après!Allez, merci pour LES reviews °sourire con° et pour avoir été aussi patiente, niéhé…

**Lapieuvredudesert** : Hehe, tien, j'avais même pas fait le lien entre les poulpe et la pieuvre XD…Mais si tu veux, je peux bien te le dédicacer, le coup des poulpes !Allez, voici la suite t'en attendu, j'espère que sa va te plaire !(et puis pour le monde du Slash, je n'y vais plus, mais bon…) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Marianne** : Hum, hum…T'es allez lire du yaoi, ma petite mariannunette ?Et se juste pour moi !(SC : Je pense que tu te fait des films dans ta tête, la, ma tite dri) enfin…J'attend toujours la dites review plus longue, tsé !Enfin, merci qu'en même pour être venu lire et reviewer !On se reverra dans le petit chaperon rouge !Kiss !

**Phiby** : Hum, oui, je sais, j'ai été longue…et je le suis encore…Désoler !Mwa être très très désoler !°se penche bas bas bas pour s'excuser°…Enfin, très heureuse que ma fic te plaise !Sa a peut-être été long, mais voici enfin le chapitre 3 !Allez, merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !

**Ddy** : « _C'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de lire des yaoi autre qye Ryry/Dray, et c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je vais voir ailleurs_ » Roooh!Inculteeeuh!Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je te pardonne, mon enfant…Puisse la lumière sacré du Paddy/Moony infiltré ton âme et abreuver ta perversité… « _et alors je ne suis pas du tout déçu du changement_ » rooooh… °sourire idiot°…Et bien…ELLE EST DES NÔÔÔÔÔTREUH!(hum…est-ce que c'est vraiment de circonstance?)JE suis vraiment honoré d'être celle qui ta fait lire ton premier Paddy/Moony, franchement :) …Et, heu, ben oui!Je suis une petite gamine, mais je le suis moins qu'avant, j'ai eu 14 ans le 29 avril, huhu!Alala…oui, elle est perverse, la jeune génération…Et bon, merci pour les compliments :D …!Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise , lui aussi!(et puis pour le Ryry/Dray, ça mérite réflexion…Enfin, on verra, je peux rien promettre, mais bon…)…Enfin, merci pour la review!

**Princess-Biscuit** : Roooooh, mwa aussi je déteste Harry!Niéhéhé, se sale gamin s'arrange toujours pour tout foutre en l'air… ;P…Enfin, disons que dans cette fic, c'est pas lui que je vais le plus gâter…Enfin, vraiment heureuse de voir que ma fic te plaise !Je suis tute flatter par tes compliments, la… (vaniteuse ?narcissique ?A peine…)Espérons que ce chapitre ci te plaise autant !et merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Lily Oasis Black** :Rooooh °grand sourire idiot en lisant la review de Lily Oasis Black° Merci, merci !Oui, je sais, une fois qu'on me complimente, je ressemble a un chien tellement j'ai l'air idiot…Enfin…J'espère sincèrement que se chapitre sera a la hauteur du dernier !Je crois que se que tu a dit sur le fait que tu aimais bien m'a Tonks m'a inconsciemment poussé à mettre de l'emphase sur elle dans se chapitre..Hum, hum…espérons qu'elle te plaira toujours dans se chap !Allez, merci beaucoup pour la review, et j'espère que tu aimera se chapitre !

**peanuts n surimi... oh yeah! (****eather9online.fr**) :Hihi…Bien sur, il y a une suite!Je suis sadique, mais pas a se point, tout de même !D'ailleurs, elle est juste la, cette dites suite…j'espère que sa te plaira !Et merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Petite Dilly** :Argh !Petite Dilly m'a reviewer!Je crois que je suis en extase!Je dit ça par ce que je te considère comme une des meilleur, sinon la meilleur fanfikeuse que j'ai eu la chance de lire !Et ce, parce que tu écris tellement bien, que ton style d'écriture est simplement trop beau !Alala…Je suis trop heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, vraiment…(se que je suis perspicace, aujourd'hui…) Et j'espère que se chapitre te plaira, lui aussi !Et je sais, je fait des fautes…-.-…je suis quelque peu nouille en orthographe (nan, en fait, c'est que j'ai la flemme de me corriger, pas pareille…)..Enfin…Merci beaucoup pour la review !

…

…

…

…

…

…

**12 square Grimaud **

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapitre 3 : Pantoufle, café et crème chantilly**

_12 Square Grimaud, 8 :49 du matin._

Les pantoufles de Tonks, de grosses chaussettes de poils à l'effigie de petits hippogriffes rose-orange, traçaient en se moment même un sillon dans l'épais tapis de poussière qui bordait le parquet.

La métamorphe se dirigea, les pieds traînant -et les chaussons aussi, par la même occasion-, vers la cuisine, cuisine que Dumbledore avait très gentiment pris la peine de lavez hier soir -et de ravitailler, cela va de sois…-.

Un des volatiles chevalin que Tonks avait dans les pieds émit un « Haeeek! » sonore en battant des ailles lorsque la magicienne au cheveux désormais turquoise s'enfargea dans une chaise. Nymphadora lâcha un petit juron tandis qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait acheté des pantoufles aussi ringardes.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, en quête de sa dose matinal, et sois disant indispensable, de caféine. C'est à cet instant précis que Sirius Black, son très cher et aimé cousin, fit intrusion dans la pièce, des cernes rivalisant avec ceux de Remus la vielle d'une pleine lune sous les yeux.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, stoppant sa Ô combien importante quête de stimulant pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

« Bien dormi? » Lança-t-elle finalement, un grand sourire goguenard étampé dans la figure.

« Génial! » Ironisa-t-il. « En plus, il fallait que tu te plante dans ce foutu porte-parapluie…Ça n'a pas réveillé que moi, on dirait…Ma mère n'a pas semblé trop apprécier… »

Tonks fit mine de siffloter, roulant des yeux.

« En plus, même pas foutu de refermer les rideaux toute seule… 'Fallu que Moony t'aide… »

« Héhé…Jaloux, mon petit Sirius…?Je suppose que ça t'énervais de savoir que ton louloup d'amour était venu a mon secours, tel un preux chevalier sauvant sa demoiselle…?T'aurais aimer être à ma place? »

« Oui, oui, bien sur…Tu me vois, moi, faire la demoiselle en détresse? »

« Hum, minute…Laisse moi t'imager avec la robe, un instant… » fit Tonks, prenant une mine pensive, un grand sourire aux lèvres, malgré tout.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur les travestie, ma petite Tonks…Et encore moins que je faisais parti de ses fantasme en question!Alors, chuis sexy avec une robe? »ajouta-t-il, sur un ton de voix chaud et sensuel, le sourire félin.

« Parle pour toi, espèce de Lupussophile! » Lui répliqua Tonks, faisant fi de ses tentatives de séduction.

« Lupussophile!Serais-ce encore une insinuation douteuse sur mon orientation sexuel? » demanda-t-il, l'air mi-perplexe, mi-amusé.

« Perspicace, mon ptit Sirius, perspicace! »continua sa cousine, tout sourire. « Haaa, mais que veux-tu…?Mon œil d'aigle n'a pas pu manquer les regard lascif que tu jetais à ton loup-garou d'ami! »

« Regard lascif?Ma pauvre Tonks, trouve toi un homme et sa presse!Ton manque de sexe te fait projeter tes fantasme sur ton entourage! »

« Hum…Non, non…ce n'est pas moi qui a besoin de me trouvez un homme, mais bien toi!À en croire la façon d'ont tu regardais Moony, tu serais assez en manque pour te faire ton propre meilleur ami!Dit, en prison, y'avais pas beaucoup d'action, question pantalon, je me trompe? »

« Nooon, t'as deviné sa toutes seule comme une grande?Comme si mon cul pouvait intéresser les détraqueurs…Bien sur que je suis en manque!Quatorze ans d'abstinence…Qua-tor-ze ans! »

« Haaa, donc tu es gay? » demanda calmement Tonks, de la même façon que l'on demande l'heure.

Avoir eu sa tasse de café a la main, Sirius se serais sûrement éclabousser avec de surprise.

« Pardon! »Fit-il, une fois remis du choc de la question.

« Tu es gay? » répéta Nymphadora… « Parce que tu as dit, et je cite, « comme si mon cul pouvait intéresser les détraqueurs »…Alors je suppose que t'es habituer de te faire prendre par se coté… »

La magicienne se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine fataliste de son cousin.

« …Hnng… » il respira profondément, pour mieux soupirer. « Tonks…Je ne suis PAS gay!Bisexuel à la limite, MAIS PAS GAY! »

« Comme je le disais…Lupussophile… »conclut la jeune femme.

« …Tu ne lâches vraiment pas le morceau, hein, Tonks? » demanda-t-il, ennuyer.

« Non…Parce que je ne suis pas dans l'erreur…Regarde par toi même! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers sa cousine, question de voir de quoi elle parlait, mais au lieu de tomber face a une jeune femme au visage en cœur et au cheveux turquoise en pétard, il eu droit a la vision de Remus Lupin, un sourire félin accrocher au lèvres, s'approchant de lui d'une démarche très (trop) sensuelle. Figer sur place de surprise, un, et d'une sorte de trac passager, deux, Sirius n'eu d'autre réaction que de se tendre, lorsque le pseudo loup-garou embarqua sur ses genoux, enlaçant sa nuque de ses bras musclé. Il(elle?) pencha doucement son visage vers le sien, effleurant au passage ses lèvres, dans un contacte électrisant qui fit frissonner Paddy, puis remonta vers son oreille, lui glissant d'une voix chaude :

« Tu vois a quel point il te fait de l'effet? »

La métamorphe-présentement-transformer-en-le-meilleur-ami-de-son-cousin glissa lentement sa main sous le chandail ample de l'homme, caressant son abdomen bien sculpter, le faisant se cambrer sous ses doigts fins…

Se fut à cet instant que Sirius revint à lui. Il poussa Tonks de ses genoux, bramant un « Non mais sa va pas! » le cœur toujours battant.

La femme au sol, ayant encore l'apparence du loup-garou, se pris alors un fou rire magistral.

« Ahaha…!Ah…ah!Putain, la tête que tu tire, ahah… ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle, le corps parcouru de léger soubresauts. « Hihi…!Ha…!Je savais bien qu'il te faisait de l'effet, haha..! »

Sirius se préparait à lui lancer un Avada Kedavra lorsque le vrai Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce, l'air très _très_ fatiguer.

Il considéra la scène un instant, puis, fixant Sirius de son air endormi, demanda :

« Dites, je rêve encore, ou y'a un autre moi qui se roule à terre sur le plancher de la cuisine ? »

« Je ne me roule pas, je ris, je ris ! » fit l'autre moi en question, levant le bras, un doigt en l'air, pour donner un peu de sérieux à sa réplique.

« Ah, c'est tonks qui c'est tranformé en moi, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en fixant la paires de pantoufle rose et orange que son clone avait au pied.

« Bien vu, monsieur le Lycanthrope !C'est moi, la seule et unique Tonks, seule femme au monde qui aie assez de cran pour porté ces horreurs ! » Fit la métamorphe, de nouveau debout et sous son apparence de femme, en pointant fièrement ses pantoufles.

« Heaaaaaaaaaaaaak ! », firent les pantoufles, blesser dans leur amour propre de chausson.

« C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais sa ne m'explique toujours pas se que tu faisait déguiser en moi, riant à t'en rouler par terre (littéralement). » fit Moony, un peu perdu…

« Laisse tomber Moony, c'est le genre de chose que tu préfère ignorer, crois moi…» lança posément Sirius.

Tonks alla pour répliquer, mais son cousin lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire. Elle décida donc de rediriger son attention vers Remus.

« Tiens… » fit-elle a l'homme châtain. « toi aussi t'as mal dormi?T'as pas l'air en forme… »

« Herm… » le loup-garou toussota nerveusement. « Pleine lune… »

« Pourtant, il me semblait que s'était mardi dernier… »

Et merde, fit intérieurement Remus.

« Ben, si…Il me faut justement du temps pour…récupérer… »

« Ha bon… » fit Tonks, l'air de ne pas du tout y croire…

Bien que plusieurs soupçons venais de naître dans son esprit, la métamorphe n'en fit rien, et revint a son activité première, c'est a dire, trouver du café. Elle déplaça deux trois contenant puis, ne trouvant rien, se rabattis au autre étagère. Ce ne fut que quelque minute plus tard, après avoir fait le tour de la cuisine quel se tourna vers Remus et Sirius, l'air grave.

« Sirius, Remus… » commença-t-elle, la voix basse et dangereusement calme…

« Quoi…? » firent les deux maraudeur, relevant le tête en même tant.

« C'EST LA CATA, DUMBY A OUBLIER LE CAFÉÉÉÉ! »

Sirius se surpris à penser que c'était bien fait pour elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_12 square Grimaud, Midi et trois quart _

Une Tonks qui a pris dix tasses de café une à la suite de l'autre, ça fait peur. Mais une Tonks en manque, c'est encore plus effrayant…

« Get out the way, fucker! »S'exclama-t-elle, les bras rempli de produit ménager magique et de tout se qui faut pour récurer un plancher.

« Heee…? »fit le pauvre Auror qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin d'une Tonks frustrée.

« Tu veux que j't'le traduise en français peut-être! » s'exclama la métamorphe. « Allez, bouge tes fesses, c'est lourd! »

L'homme partie se réfugier dans un coin, en couinant de peur, les main devant le yeux.

« Ho, hoo, du calme, Tonks… » fit Dumbledore, l'air amuser, tentant vainement de calmer la magicienne.

« Vous, me parler pas, espèce de vieux sadique dégénéré, c'est de votre faute si j'suis dans cet état la! » fit-elle en déposant sans douceur se qu'elle tenait par terre.

« Vous m'en voulez encore à cause du café? »

« Ouais!Et je vous en voudrai t'en que vous m'en aurez pas acheté! »

« Tonks serait pas un peu…caféïnomane? » Demanda Hermione à Sirius, assis à la table de la cuisine avec Ron et Remus.

« Bof, à peine… » fit l'animagus, l'air de rien.

« Et elle est comme ça depuis à matin? » Commença le roux.

« Malheureusement, oui…» répondit Remus.

Mrs.Weasley posa une assiette devant son fils et son amie, puis retourna à ses chaudrons.

Une bonne partie de l'ordre s'était réuni aujourd'hui pour commencer le ménage de l'endroit. La maison avait beau être une cachette sur, elle tombait en ruine, et quelque un des sort de protection commençait à faiblir. Mr. Weasley et sa nombreuse famille n'était pas d'aide en trop, et Hermione avait insisté pour venir.

Du coup, avec toute cette agitation et ce monde autour d'eux, Sirius n'avais pas pu parler en priver a Remus de toute la journée. Il n'aimait pas rester la attendre, à ruminer ses pensés, et à nager de l'incertitude comme ça. Une conversation avec Moony s'imposait.

« Remus, Sirius, vous en voulez? » Fit Mrs. Weasley, désignant le chaudron qui mijotait sur le rond du four.

« Non, merci Molly, fit Remus. »

« Moi non plus, sa va allez, merci… » lacha Sirius à son tour.

« Dites… » fit Ron, levant son long nez de son assiette pour parler au deux maraudeurs « est-ce qu'Harry va venir habiter ici, lui aussi? »

« En fait » commença Sirius « j'en ai aucune idée. J'espère que oui, mais faudrait demander à Dumbledore…avec lui on sait jamais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda le rouquin « Dumby n'a qu'en même pas l'intention de laisser moisir Harry au 4 Privet Drive pendant tout l'été? »

« Je ne crois pas… » fit Remus. « mais étant donner les circonstance, peut-être que Dumbledor juge préférable de laisser Harry chez son oncle et sa tante… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que se serais préférable…? » continua Ron, entre deux bouchés. « Il me semblait que le 12 Square Grimaud était un endroit des plus sur… »

« Il l'est, crois moi… » affirma Sirius. « de toute façon, je ne comprend pas moi non plus pourquoi Dumbledore semble réticent à l'idée qu'Harry vienne habité ici pour l'été… »

« Il doit avoir ses raisons, je suppose » laissa échapper pensivement Hermione.

Un silence s'installa a table, uniquement troubler par les éclat de voix venant du couloir…

« BANG, BANG!FEEEEEEEEUER FREEEEEEEEEEEEI! » Chanta (beugla serais un terme plus juste) Tonks, son discman moldu sur les oreilles, s'affaissant à laver les quelque fenêtres que comportait l'allée.

…Ainsi que le chant très gracieux d'une certaine métamorphe en manque de café.

« Je savais pas que Tonks écoutait du Rammstein… » ajouta pour elle même Hermione, fixant pensivement son verre d'eau.

« Ramquoi…? » Demanda Ron.

« Rammstein!Groupe de musique moldu…Ils chantent en Allemand… »

« Ça a pas l'air très gai, en tout cas… » marmonna le rouquin, sous les cries de Tonks.

« Ce ne l'est pas non plus… » ajouta Hermione, avant de vider son verre d'eau d'une traite.

« BANG BANG! » fit Tonks, à l'autre bout du couloir, comme pour approuver la remarque.

Oui, les midis au 12 square Grimaud pouvaient parfois être très agité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_12 square Grimaud, 17 : 52_

La très noble et ancienne demeure des Blacks, famille reconnue pour son sang « pure », était relativement énorme. Trois étage, en comptant le sous-sol, comprenant deux salle de bain, plus d'une demi-douzaine de chambre plutôt grande, une cave a vin, une salle a manger, une cuisine, deux salon, un séjour, une grande bibliothèque, un bureau crasseux, un énorme jardin à l'arrière, un vestibule, un hall, une salle de réception, et plein d'autre recoin sombre où il vaut mieux ne pas s'aventurer. Bref, le pied si on veut jouer a cache-cache.

Mais lavez ça, c'est vraiment l'horreur.

Surtout quand ça fait au moins quinze ans que personne ne s'y est aventurer.

Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix avait eu le loisir de le constater.

Tandis qu'Arthur Weasley tentait vainement de décoller le portrait de Mrs. Black –qui lui envoyait des injures à la pelle -, les jumeaux s'amusaient à chercher des bestioles dangereuses dans les placards et autre endroits obscures de cette maison.

Tonks rageait, tirant comme une forcené sur les tentures de velours poussiéreuse qui bordait les fenêtres toute aussi crasseuse. Les dites tentures avait d'ailleurs essayer de l'étriper lorsqu'elle s'était mises en tête de laver la vitre, tellement sale qu'elle en était devenu opaque.

Kreatur mordait tout ceux et celle qui osait toucher au objet de valeur, marquer des armoiries de Black, alors qu'Hermione essayait de le calmer, sans grand succès.

Un dénommé Charley, membre de l'ordre relativement maladroit, avait écraser un nid de doxy par erreur, alors qu'il visitait un placard à balais, en quête de détergeant magique. Les dites doxy s'étaient donc mises en tête de faire payer celui qui avait détruit leur demeure et avaient poursuivie le pauvre garçon jusqu'au salon du premier étage. Rendu la, elles avaient abandonner, décidant de battre en retraite dans les rideaux.

Visiblement, la très noble et ancienne maison des Black n'avait pas, mais pas du tout envie de se faire nettoyer.

C'est donc au milieu de se joyeux portrait qu'on entendit un crie strident s'élever de la cuisine.

« IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! » s'exclama Mrs.Weasley, renversant de stupeur le contenu de sa marmite sur le sol.

Sirius et Remus s'élancèrent donc vers la cuisine, comme deux preux chevalier accourrant à la rescousse d'une demoiselle en détresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…! » demandèrent les deux maraudeur d'une même voix à faire rougir d'envie deux nageuses synchronisées.

« Y'a des souris dans cette salle! » fit-elle, pointant une petite bestiole blanche qui courrait se cacher sous une commode quelconque.

Il y eu un silence, puis Sirius rangea sa baguette magique en soupirant.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'il avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans cette cuisine… » marmonna-t-il, déçu.

« …Vous avez peur des souris…? » Fit Remus.

« …Je… » balbutia Mrs.Weasley. « Non!Les souris ne me font absolument rien!J'ai simplement été…euh…surprise! »

« Ho, regarder Molly!Il y en une, juste la, qui vous regarde! » fit Sirius, pointant un point quelconque de la cuisine.

« Où sa ! » s'exclama la dite Molly, se retournant nerveusement vers le l'endroit pointé par Paddy.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien dans se coin de cuisine. Elle se retourna vers les maraudeurs, l'air relativement furax.

« Bon !D'accords, j'ai peur des souris… !Et alors… ! »

« Et vous avez offert a votre fils un rat… ? »constata poliment Remus, légèrement étonner.

« Les rats et les souris ne sont absolument pas semblables ! » S'emporta Mrs.Weasler. « Les souris son idiotes et elles mordent ! »

« … »

« … »

« Elles font leur besoin partout et elle plus elle sentent mauvais ! »

« Bien sur. » acquiesça Remus, l'air très légèrement amusé.

« Tout le monde sait ça, voyons, les souris sont idiote. » continua Sirius, comme si s'était une évidence.

« Parfaitement ! » confirma Mrs.Weasley.

« Oui, parfaitement ! » fit Paddy.

« Je suis _totalement_ d'accord…» renchérit Moony.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant le quel Sirius et Remus se contentèrent de sourire le plus franchement possible à Molly, tandis que cette dernière les fixaient, l'air méfiant.

« …Bon, vous avez bientôt finit de vous foutre de ma gueule ! » fit-elle, après un instant.

« Ben, non, pas vraiment, mais si sa vous dérange, on peut arrêter… » dit Sirius, innocemment.

« Pfeuh! » Fit-elle. « _EXPELIARMUS_ ! »

« He… ! »fit Remus, surpris de voir sa baguette s'envoler.

« Hey ! »S'exclama Sirius, frustré de perdre ainsi son arme au mains de la femme.

« Sa vous apprendra a vous moquer de vos aînées !Maintenant… »

Elle fit apparaître un sceau, une serpillière, et des guenilles et les donna au deux garçons.

« …Lavez moi cette cuisine…Le ménage qu'à fait Dumbledore ici n'était que superficielle. Le plancher est sale !Et en plus, j'ai échapper mon ragoût par terre, je vais devoir allez chercher de quoi faire un autre souper**1** !Et quand je vais revenir, je veux que sa brille, compris! »

« Mais… ! » Protesta Paddy, ne voyant pas du tout pourquoi il devrait lui obéir.

« …Tu as envie de revoir ta baguette Sirius… ? » demanda Molly. « …Et bien, tu sais se que tu à faire ! »

Elle quitta la cuisine sur un « A bientôt ! » menaçant, fermant la porte de la pièce.

« Moooony…on va qu'en même pas se taper le lavage de la cuisine… ? » se plaignit l'animagus.

Remus émit un petit rire, tandis qu'un sourire s'étendait doucement sur son visage.

« Je crois bien qu'on a pas le choix…Je tiens à ma baguette… »

Il empoigna une guenille et lança la serpillière à Sirius. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, l'air boudeur.

Moony se mit donc à quatre pattes, entreprenant de ramasser les petit morceau de viande et de légume qui jonchait le sol, étaler dans leur bouillon…

Aaaaah…Innocent Remus…Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'en se positionnant ainsi, il offrait à Sirius une vue imprenable sur son invitant postérieur ? Si le loup-garou, lui, ne s'en rendait pas compte, l'animagus en avait PARFAITEMENT conscience…Et il profitait allègrement du paysage, avouons le, tout de même.

Quelque image impliquant Sirius, Remus, son arrière-train et de la crème chantilly vinrent troublé l'esprit du brun…Images qu'il tenta vainement de chasser, alors que Moony effectuait un léger va et viens avec l'avant de son corps pour essuyer le bouillon par terre…

Sirius resta scotcher sur la précédente vision, créant par le fait même une continuation à sa scène de crème chantilly…

Arg !Non, non !Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, s'alarma la raison de l'animagus. Allez, pense a quelque chose de froid, de froooid…McGonagall en bikini, Hagrid qui fait un strip-tease, des pingouin, de la crème glacée !Hum…Oui, avec Remus dedans, recouvert d'un coulis au chocolat et…Arg !NON, NON !MAUVAIS TRAIN DE PENSÉES !

« Paddy… ? »Demanda alors le dit Remus, vue son absence totale de réaction depuis tout à l'heure.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule, et aperçu brièvement Sirius, le rouge au joue, qui courait vers la salle de bain, se tenant le nez d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.

« J'reviens dans une minute ! »Lança-t-il précipitamment.

« …Il saigne du nez… ? » se dit pour lui même Remus.

Un des tableaux de la cuisine rigola, lançant un « On ne se demandera pas pourquoi… » goguenard.

Sa voulait dire quoi, ça… ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Dites, c'est moi ou Sirius est allez s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en saignant du nez… ? » Demanda Tonks, vaguement intriguer.

« Sirius est allez s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en saignant du nez… » confirma Fred Weasley avec un sourire quelque peu débile.

« C'est totalement vrai, ma petite Tonks. » apuya George.

« … »

« … »

« … »

D'un commun accord visuel, les trois lancèrent au loin leur guenille et leur balais, se collant l'oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« …C'est très silencieux …» constata George, dans un élan de perspicacité.

« Il est peut-être constiper… ? »Hasarda innocemment Tonks.

« …Où il a peut-être une occupations autre… »fit Fred, l'air de rien…

« Occupation qui ne peut être accomplit que dans une salle de bain, ou, au mieux, dans un lit chaud… ? »continua son frère.

« Le genre d'occupation qui se fait seul, et qui souvent est accomplit en pensant à l'être aimer dans une situation compromettante… ? »

« Accomplit par l'être aimer… ? »

« Encore mieux… »

« Totalement d'accord, cher frère. »

Grand silence a nouveau, puis…

« …Z'avez pas entendu une sorte de gémissement ? »demanda Tonks, l'oreille toujours coller contre le portique, dans la plus grande subtilité.

« Oui. » fit Fred

« En effet… » approuva George.

Un autre silence…Vite rempli par…

« Remus ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois curieux, élevant malgré eu la voix.

Une bordée de jurons coloré venant de l'autre coté de la porte répondirent à leur constatation…Constatation émise un peu trop forte, d'ailleurs.

« Herm…Ils nous a entendu, selon vous… ? » demanda Tonks, peu rassurer.

« Nan, c'est pas a cause de sa qu'il a jurer… »fit posément Fred

« On est passer avant lui… »

« Et on a finit le rouleau de papier de toilette… »

« Pauvre cousin ! » rigola-t-elle en s'imaginant ô combien la situation devait être embarrassante.

Aaaah…Les joies du 12 Square Grimaud, et son maigres approvisionnement en papier de toilette…

**°°°Fin du chap°°°**

Bon, et bien, c'est ça…Vous voulez une suite ?Vous n'en voulez pas ?Vous trouvez que cette fic est une bouse de dragon fumante, ou alors vous l'aimer a la folie ?Faites moi parvenir vos commentaires…REVIEWEZ, PLEEEEASE !°ptit zieux implorant de bichon abandonner°

**1** :En passant, je suis québécoise, donc, pour ceux et celle qui ne le savais, nous on dit déjeuner a la place de petit-déjeuner, dîner à la place de déjeuner, et souper a la place de diner…Mais bon…Je suppose que vous le saviez…c'est une simple précaution.


End file.
